


The Importance of Medical Examinations

by lily_lovely



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_lovely/pseuds/lily_lovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breast exams are very important</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Medical Examinations

_Breast exams are very important._

"Oh. Oh! That feels _really_ good."

"It does?"

"Of course, silly. A little harder."

_They can alert you to any health problems you might have with your breasts, such as cancer._

"Ooh—not like that. Up there."

"Here?"

"Yeahhh."

_There are many ways in which you can perform a breast exam._

"Ah! That tickles! Less with the teeth!"

"Sorry."

_Breast exams promote awareness of the body._

"Mmm, right there. Oh! Two hands! That's new!"

_Every woman should perform a breast exam regularly._

Tara rolls off Willow's stomach and falls back onto the bed, giggling. "Did the examination go to your liking, Ms. Rosenberg?"

Willow smiles wickedly, pulling her closer. "I'm pretty sure you missed a few spots..."


End file.
